My Magic Chess Wiki
Welcome to My Magic Chess This wiki was not in the public tv shows but this is for my talent of writing. Help me about the grammar or the advance words (vagabond, tirade and etc.). I'm not intending to spam this wiki and i'm not stealing info boxes from others. I don't need help from you because this is only my work so get out of my way or else you are gonna be crazy. Selection *Chess Pieces *Chess Skills *Chess Races *Chess Powers *Chess Teams Characters In the world of Vidaverde the darkness has begun 40 years ago this was led by the Organization of Pele. The darkness would rise until the world full of devoid and misery. Cormag Blaire the former chess player and soccer manager also retired soccer player forward or play as striker decide to get revenge on Jay Mante. He was the knight piece and specializes with multiple destruction in entire direction. Before he make a protuberant team he invite those of them: Floyd Mayweather - The retired undefeated professional boxer who defeats 50 boxers including Manny Pacquiao. He is angry and violent when he was turned card. He was the rook piece and specializes in one-kill checkmate and multiple movement as the undefeated but if defeated it knockouts 1 pieces every target. Jane Miller - The undefeated chessmaster woman achieving 1000 battles without having any loses and reaches 3000 elo rating in chess girls division. She likes chess even turning into card but falsely not that way. She was the knight piece and specializes with evading abilities and able to do multikii for the future. Barry Juchi - The undefeated shogi who had seven titles also achieving 1000 battles without having any loses and it was retired and the titles were given to the seven people (six people turned card was controlled by meijin player). He was the bishop piece and specializes in jumping that passes the target on its back to destroy. He is angry at first, he told Cormag "shame us" but when Jane decides to follow Cormag he also follows Jane too. Coco Martin - The famous hot actor of all time of the Philippines the first Filipino who was turn into a card and was mad because he don't want his career ruined. He was the bishop piece and specializes in path blocking in such three direction (one of his debut, two for second level) to prevent that piece moving on the selected direction. Ray Curtis - The famous soccer player formerly midfielder and current goalkeeper. Also he was one of the villain of Detective Conan cases when the sports journalist was killed by him because of his alcoholic and drugs. He is the only one to accept the fact that Ray was turned into the card but this was temporary. He was the rook piece and specializes in protector on its behind but also directional. About Magic Chess was based of the board games such as chess, chinese chess, shogi or other kind. This kind of board game was fun but advance development. I was also the one who drew any kinds of pieces but not good because I originated them. Also I commonly write such a wrong grammar because of my low english. Elemagic was revealed to be multiplayer chess rpg game. Origin Elemagic was created by me and role of becoming the game creator of Elemagic. Poll Select the five powers to be used in first season? Fire Gay Water Stop Wind Walker Invulnerable Booster Aim Shot Category:Browse